


Testing the Waters

by Laikin394



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goldcey, Golden Lace, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumpled Lace, Shameless Smut, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lacey learns that Mr. Gold can do magic, she’s curious to see if his talents can be applied in other areas.<br/>It’s not an episode tag, I took a scene from 2x21 and developed it from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Do not even try to look for a plot here; when Gold and Lacey are brought into the picture together, they shag senselessly. Honestly, I couldn’t help it, those two are just…argh, you’ll see :) Screw the “magic comes with a price rule” for now.  
> I also wrote it using present tenses - just for a change.

"What else can you do?" the way her voice comes out a little throaty and her teeth are worrying her bottom lip prompts him that she's not just curious.

Lacey's _aroused_ by his display of magic, the way she is often excited when he shows dominance, threatening to hurt someone or actually doing it. Belle would hate him for it, but Lacey if not loves it than desires him for it. She’s drawn to power. He looks into her eyes, the heavy black liner around them making their sky blue seem icy cold. Nothing of that girl reminds him of Belle. Sure, she has her face and body, but she manages to look different - she smiles differently, she even _smells_ different and she carries herself differently. Partially it may be the fault of those ridiculously high stiletto heels she favours - they give her stride an extra sway with her hips and Gold scowls when he sees her in them; they make her too tall and she glances down at him, which is a pang to his ego - Belle often looked _up_ at him.

Lacey wobbles in those shoes as often as not - she's exposed to alcohol most of the time, but he doesn't prevent her from drinking, he doesn't forbid her to do anything - Lacey made it quite clear from the beginning; he just makes sure he's always near to offer her a steady hand when she's too tipsy. He cannot help admiring how those heels make her legs look insanely long and he secretly likes that. A lot. The only thing Belle and Lacey share is their love for books, but Lacey is ashamed of it. She used to hide books from him as if it’d make him think less of her.

His Belle is gone forever, replaced by this stranger. It pains Gold immensely to realize that, but some tiny part of him glees. It means no more holding back, trying to be good, bending and indulging those stupid problems of the Charming clan. He's sick and tired of it. It's different with Lacey.

He was overly cautious around her at first; on a few occasions he thought he went too far when forcing the tenants to pay on time but she would look at him, misty-eyed from arousal and push him even further. It feels good. His dark side, his _true_ nature is accepted. Cherished. Admired.

“Anything,” he replies with a smirk, and it’s true. He could do nearly anything if he desired, even though there always is a price to pay later.

“That was quite... impressive," she's a little breathless now and her tight black dress clings to her obscenely like a second skin. Lacey leans her back against the counter and draws the gown up even higher, high enough to show him she's wearing nothing beneath it. She's cleanly shaven and spreads her outer pussy lips with her fingers, letting him peek at the wet tender flesh between.

“But i want to know what else you can do."

Gold inhales sharply. In this world or the other, Belly or Lacey, there is no mistaking the girl wants him and can drive him out of his mind with just a flutter of her eyelashes. But this... He wants to regain his composure, to tell her to behave, to say _I do not need magic to impress you, dearie_ but his tongue feels thick in his mouth.

"Car.  Now," his voice is a snarl and she grins; Lacey likes having that effect on him, reducing the eloquent Mr. Gold to grunts and barked orders. He could have her right here in the shop, but he’s a bit old-fashioned in that way, preferring the comfort of a bed to the hard wood. He grabs her wrist and spins her around, pushing the girl from the shop. She gasps but it's not from pain; she likes him to be possessive, she proved it more than once.

Lacey's hand traces the seam of his trousers as he drives, her long nails painted some repulsive sparkling blue graze against his balls through the clothes. She likes teasing him.

She often takes Gold to "The Rabbit's Hole" – a vile excuse for an establishment - where she plays pool while he sips on his whiskey, or as close to the drink the bartender can provide. Lacey drinks, locking  her eyes on him and cleaning the drops of alcohol from her lips with quick swipes of her tongue. She makes a show of chalking the cue and bending over the table, providing him a perfect view of her chest - it gets him immediately hard. Other guys used to eye her up too; Gold would tighten his grip on his cane and give them a hard stare. That look that said _back off_ , the look that said she's _mine_ , the look that meant _you will be dead if you even think about that_. They learnt quickly, a few broken noses could have something to do with it. Lacey would laugh and tease him about being overly jealous, but her kisses were always a little more passionate and aggressive on nights like those. And she'll still bring him to the bar. It's their little game.

Her hand squeezes and kneads him through his trousers while he’s driving and he is grateful for Storybrooke being a small town; otherwise he'd probably have run someone over.

“Fuck, Gold," she rasps. It's just Gold - he never told her his name; she never asked as if something as mundane and boring as referring to him by his first name was unworthy of her attention. "I can't wait for you to stick that hard prick in me. Stop being such a prude and park it already."

He ignores that remark. Lacey is always like that - she's never shy with four-letter words; she even manages to make his name sound dirty. Lacey's accent turns it into something like _Gawld_ , she rolls it from her lips quickly with a little smirk. Her generous swearing would shame a weathered sailor and caused him to cringe at first, but now it makes him grow even harder. No matter how much he'd like to comply with her request, he's not going to give the Granny and the other hens of the town something new to gossip about.

"Patience, dearie," he chides, but it's not one of her virtues. Gold shoots a glance in her direction. Lacey is pretending to fix her lipstick, running her slender finger along the contour of her bottom lips rather provocatively and smudging the peach colour even more; as if she didn’t look completely debauched before, with her loose bun and carelessly lined eyes.

She licks her fingers and drops them between her legs, her hand moving quickly as she sighs and squirms. Gold tightens his grip on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him; he also knows he doesn’t want her to stop.

“Don’t even think of cumming by your hand, Lacey,” he growls through his gritted teeth, one hand moving to rest on her knee to stroke the smooth warm flesh. Her eyes flutter open, but she complies, withdrawing her hand and putting it on top of his. Her fingers are slightly damp and sticky; the road back to his house never seemed longer.

She pouts but sits still. It seems she _is_ playing a good girl after all.

There's nothing soft about Lacey - she's sharp with her words and crazy about colours, both make up and clothes, but she is perceptive and does possess some subtle sensitivity - she slows down not to be ahead of him when they climb the stairs of his porch. She is patient with him working his way up the steps, leaning onto his cane for support harder than usual. He's grateful Lacey seems to pay no extra attention to that; she merely walks at his side, but doesn't offer any help.

She hikes her dress higher once they’re inside as they head to the bedroom, the sound of her high heels and the tapping of his cane muffled by the thick rug. She says little but groans in appreciation as his hand cups the soft curve of her buttocks, squeezing the flesh firmly.  Gold lets his fingertips wander down and stroke between her legs. Lacey’s wet - she almost always is, as if his mere presence is exciting - and he slips the tip of his middle finger inside. She's hot and tight, clenching him to hold him in but he withdraws the digit almost immediately.

"Just testing the waters, dearie, don't get over excited."

"It will turn into a fucking flood if you don't do something about it!" Lacey pushes the door to the bedroom closed, leaning against it as she slides her dress off  in one swift motion. She's wearing a bra - if that piece of transparent lingerie may be considered one, but the garment quickly follows the fate of the dress, joining it on the floor.

She runs her fingers over his jacket, feeling the fine fabric, smoothing out the lapels. It's expensive, custom made and fits him perfectly. Gold can tell that she likes it - there is appreciation in her eyes - but she makes no move to push it off his shoulders. Her fingers travel to the windsor knot of his tie, surprisingly slow and meticulous, despite her urgent declarations of desire previously and she plays with the dark blue silk, tugging it free from his vest and gliding her fingers up and down; somehow it looks obscene and makes him think of her hands stroking his hard cock. Lacey smirks as if she knows exactly which thoughts are going through his mind and draws him closer by his tie.

Lacey raises her hands and pulls the pins out of her hair, dropping them carelessly on the floor. He wrinkles his nose, imagining stepping on one of those later but he doesn’t object when she shakes her head, the thick auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. He slips his hand into the springy curls. He used to brush them for Belle, running the comb through the locks, separating and entangling them. He loved doing it but he’s afraid to ask it of Lacey; she’d mock him for being so… soft.

Her kisses are different from Belle's - there's nothing shy or gentle about them. She kisses him so hard their teeth click at first until Lacey tilts her head to adjust the angle. She moans as the slightly rough texture of his tongue brushes against hers. She sucks on it greedily, pressing her naked body against his costume, gasping as the fabric scratches against her sensitive nipples. He drops his cane but barely notices it; he pays little attention to anything else beside her.

Gold groans and pushes against the door, softening the impact by his arms curled around her back. His large rough palms cup her bottom and raise her slightly, pinning Lacey against the door with his torso. He can almost feel her hot pussy against his throbbing cock as she wriggles against him shamelessly.

The kiss is more of a fight for dominance than foreplay; she snarls and digs her nails in the back of his scalp biting his bottom lip, sucking on it, swirling her tongue in his mouth until they’re both panting. Gold pulls back for breath and she kicks her shoes off, the heels landing on the floor with a loud thud. She licks her now swollen lips and her thumb swipes against his mouth, cleaning the smears of her lipstick off him.

“You didn’t answer,” she drawls. Lacey’s voice is low and husky, it vibrates through him and prickles at the base of his spine. “What _else_ can you do?”

He lowers her until her feet touch the carpet and steps aside.

“Bed,” is the only reply he offers and she obeys, hurrying to bed and stretching on top of the covers.

Gold swishes his wrist and the air in the room tenses, growing colder for a second as he lets his magic slide free for a moment. Her eyes go wide as invisible power tugs on her arms, raising them up and securing her wrists together as her legs are spread and fixed apart. Lacey tries to pull her hands free but the magic bonds hold her tight.

“Oh,” she whispers and watches him approach. He stands next to the bed, unfastening his tie slowly. It whispers against the collar as he slides it free. He drags the wider tip across her chest, the cool slick fabric teasing her nipples and she arches up as the tie travels along her ribs and down her soft belly. He flicks it against her swollen clit and Lacey shudders, she’s hyper-sensitive, he usually takes extra care when touching her there, the extra pressure bordering on pain. The tip of the tie gets moist as he drags it on her clitoris, rewarded by her sighs.

He quits teasing her, pressing the tie to his face briefly to inhale her sweet musky scent before tying it around her wrists with a bow.

“Beautiful,” Gold murmurs, eyeing the sprawled body on the bed. Her skin is very pale, luminous against the burgundy colour of the bed covers, only her pink nipples and enlarged pussy lips standing out in the sea of creamy white.

He kisses the inside of her palms and down her arms, licking and pinching the skin with his lips. Gold works his way to her neck and she bends her head, exposing the tender flesh of her throat to him. He bites at the side of her neck. Lacey hisses in pain but it quickly turns into a moan as he laps on the spot with his tongue, soothing it. His teeth probably left a mark but she doesn’t mind.

He straightens up suddenly, turning away from her and walking across the room to the wardrobe.

“Gold! You cannot leave me like that!” There’re no limits to her indignation but he merely gives her a lopsided smile as he unbuttons his jacket and hangs it neatly into the wardrobe.

“Oh, why do you have to be such a bas…”

“Language!” he snaps, cutting her off.

“Lacey, dearie, it would be most unwise and distasteful to call me a bastard, don’t you think?” His voice is calm and nonchalant despite the fact that his trousers are tented by his erection. She grunts and watches him work on his vest, placing it on the hanger next to the jacket. Gold rolls the cuffs of his shirt up as he leisurely approaches the bed, the limp slight in his step.

“So, you wanted to learn more about magic, hmm?” he asks, running his hand over her body.

The air crinkles with magic and Lacey gasps as her whole body is stroked by a feather touch of it. It feels as if his hands were rubbing her everywhere at the same time, light at first, but with increasing pressure. The caress is warm and soft, unlike anything she’s ever experienced and it stimulates her nerve endings, making the soft peach fuzz on her body stand on its ends. It feels like there’s heat pouring over her. It affects her with surprising strength, electrifying her, setting her on fire.

It stops and concentrates on her most sensitive places – the circling pressure around her nipples, light brushes against her clit, the tugging on the back of her neck and even on the arch of her feet; she’s never told Gold about how sensitive they are, but somehow he knows, or the magic does.

“Yessss,” she whispers, her body rising off the bed to get more of the wonderful touch.

Her voice comes out strained as if feeling the tingle of his magic all over her body and forming words is too much of an effort. Gold feels his lips pulling back into a smug grin as she bucks and struggles against the invisible ropes, trying to get more or to tempt him to break his concentration.

Gold turns his hand to the side, letting more energy pour over her.

"Oh Jesus!" she almost shouts as the sensation changes from touches to something... she doesn't know how to describe it. The magic is very warm on her skin, enveloping her, running through her. It is as if she's being licked - short quick pulses on her body eerily resemble flicks of a tongue.

"I didn't know you were so religious, dearie," Gold observes calmly as another _Oh God_ falls from her lips as the little "tongues" travel along the apex of her thighs and outer pussy lips.

“But i assure you, it's quite the opposite."

Lacey doesn't respond; she's reduced to ineloquent aah’s and grunts, which do the job – they’re quite expressive on their own.

Gold sits on the bed, careful so that his body doesn’t come into contact with hers. He winces a little when he puts his bad leg straight to ease off any pressure. His concentration doesn’t falter and he steadily works her up until she’s teetering on the very edge, she’s almost there, _fuck_ , she’s so close.

“No cumming until I tell you to,” he warns, and his brown eyes get even darker. He’s not completely unaffected by what he’s doing; even though his voice doesn’t quiver, his arousal is apparent. Gold adjusts himself through his pants. “The only way you are going to cum, dearie, is around my cock.”

Lacey wishes he’d just let go and give her what she wants. Instead, he works her up close to an orgasm but his magic withdraws when he thinks she can cum, one second away from the blinding peak of her pleasure. When Gold senses that the tide of her near-pleasure has passed, he starts all over, his spindly fingers dancing in the air gracefully as if he was playing some delicate instrument; in a sense, he is.

“I wonder,” he muses, his voice casual and more suited for a discussion of the weather over a cup of tea than talking to a naked woman thrashing around in bonds, “if you prefer this,” the licks on her body become firmer as if there could be no misunderstanding what he meant by _this_ , “or the real deal?”

Gold’s lips close around her nipple, his hot wet mouth sucking hard on it and her whole body shudders. His mouth is oddly contrasting to the licks of his magic. He’s not gentle; the suction is insistent and shoots down her back, adding to the pent up tension in her abdomen. His teeth scrape against the hard nub and he pulls his head back slowly, letting them rake across the nipple again as it slides from his mouth. He blows warm air on it, admiring the glistening nub and how the areola around it crinkles up even more. Her head is titled back, eyes squeezed shut and he gives her exposed neck a long swipe of his tongue before circling around her other nipple.

“Please,” Lacey whispers faintly but he ignores her.

He places hot open-mouthed kisses between her breasts, moving up to nibble on her collarbones and nuzzle at the base of her throat. His long hair tickles the skin of her shoulder as Gold licks and bites the side of her neck. Somehow he knows exactly where to touch her; she can’t tell if it’s his magic or he’s just that good at reading her responses.  All Lacey knows is that she’s never felt so needy, so single-minded about her release. He stops again, minimizing the stimulation until only a hint of its warmth remains, not letting her cum and she wants to shout at him, to curse the man and _make_ him give it to her, but her lips produce only an embarrassing whimper.

Her eyes flutter open at the whisper of his zipper being pulled down. Yes, finally, God, he’ll give it to her, but nothing more happens. She looks at him, eyes immediately glued to his crotch. His cock is exposed – thick and full, protruding from the opening of his pants. The foreskin is pulled back tight, so taut against the shaft it must feel uncomfortable, exposing the smooth dark pink head. His long fingers stroke the underside absent-mindedly and Gold raises his eyebrows when he notices her looking but the expression is that of  mild interest and not shame.

Lacey licks her lips unconsciously; she loves his cock and she makes sure to tell him that at any chance possible. She loves how he presses it against her buttocks, when they’re in public, grinding slightly and whispering what exactly he intends to do to her when they’re alone. She loves to suck it in her mouth early in the morning while he sleeps and feel it grow from flaccid to rock hard under her tongue. She loves having it in her hand, enjoying the feel of the flesh being both velvety soft and impossibly hard and having him thrust in her fist. She loves when he penetrates her and her body stretches around the thick length of his prick. She loves it when he pounds inside her, hard and merciless until she breaks into a thousand pieces – and coming back feeling more alive than ever.

“Please,” she begs and she doesn’t care if he’ll mock her for her pleading tone later.

“Yes, dearie?” she almost rolls her eyes; no matter what he says, he enjoys being the bastard.

“Please let me taste you,” she says and realizing he may need a better incentive, adds, “Gold, I really want to have your cock in my mouth. And I’ve already said please.”

“Oh but I do like it when you ask me so nicely,” he taunts her more out of habit; there is no sarcasm in his voice now.

He stands up, moving to the head of the bed, his cock bobbing in front of her face. He gives it a leisurely pull and moves closer, until the wet head nudges her cheek. Lacey parts her lips and he traces their shape with his member, as if he was painting her lips, his pre-ejaculate covering them as a bizarre substitute for lip gloss.

“Stick your tongue out,” he asks softly and she quickly does as he requests.

He grunts when the underside of his cock connects with her soft tongue. She traces it under the glans slowly and he throws his head back, his breathing quickened and his control slipping. He quickly regains his composure, sending a strong jolt of magic through her but it only encourages her to try harder. She wants him panting, aching for her, making him oblivious to everything but her.

Lacey curls her tongue around the head and slides it across the blunt tip. She probes at the slit, the salty and a little bitter taste of him filling her mouth. His hips buck forward a bit but he steadies himself by gripping the headboard and remains perfectly still. She wraps her lips around the head, but the angle is uncomfortable and she cannot do much. She tries to make up for it with her tongue – lapping at his cock, her tongue swiping under the ridge in quick maddening strokes before flicking across the tip, moaning as her efforts are rewarded with more precum oozing out of the slit. Lacey licks it up eagerly, trying to push the tip of her tongue inside but he withdraws, moving out of her reach.

“Enough,” he says and snaps his fingers, the restraints of her wrists and ankles gone.

“Turn over,” he’s not raising his voice but she knows it’s a command she shouldn’t question and she flips onto her stomach, shifting to position across herself across the bed. His tie is still wrapped around her wrists, it’s loose and she could shake it off but she doesn’t. Lacey likes seeing the dark fabric, she likes the feel of silk as a reminder that she belongs to him. It’s a bit awkward, kneeling on the bed like that, her rear up in the air as her head rests on her forearms, but it spurs something in her. She feels wanton, but she likes it. She knows that at the end, he’ll take care of her, make her cum.

“That’s a good girl,” Gold chuckles and moves behind her to place a kiss on her right buttock. His words caress her skin with warm puffs of air and she presses her thighs together. She’s soaking wet, even the top of her thighs slick with her juices. “And so eager.”

She yelps as his tongue swipes against her clitoris. His magic recoils until only a warm breeze of it lingers on her skin, but she can feel its unmistakable presence curled at the small of her back.

“Fuck, more!” he doesn’t chide her about the language or impatience this time. He gives her a long lick, starting from the top of her clit and moving to spread her pussy lips in an upward stroke.

“Tell me, Lacey,” another lick and her deep moan. “How does it make you feel?” a feather-light brush of the tip of his tongue on the left side of her swollen clit. Her nipples are rubbing against the sheets and she closes her legs, trying to get more pressure. If he just swiped his tongue harder, oh God, she was almost there.

“Being so exposed,” a flick of his tongue on the right side of her clitoris. “Offering yourself to me,” his tongue swirls around her entrance and he hums, tasting her, thick and musky.

“You like it, don’t you?” his tongue traces the shape of her nether lips and she bucks her hips back. Does he really have to ask? Lacey thinks she demonstrated what she wants quite efficiently.

“Yes, YES,” she cries as his lips close around her clit and suck on it lightly.

“For fuck’s sake, Gold, stop it,” her voice was raw with need. “Want you, in me, _now_.”

He pushes her forward on the bed, making room for himself. The mattress sinks under his weight and his cock rests against her backside, heavy and hard.

“Is this what you want, dearie?” he asks politely, nudging her legs open with his left knee and rubbing the tip against her entrance, but he sounds lower than usual and she knows that he wants her no less.

“Dammit, _yes_ ,” Lacey thrusts her hips back, trying to impale herself on his cock.

It slips against her wet entrance and she grunts in frustration. Gold wraps his hand around his prick, rubbing it between her folds.

“You want me to push my thick cock into you, hmmm?” he presses it harder as if to make a point. “To fill you, to stretch you, to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk afterwards?”

Her knees are positively trembling by the time Gold finally decides to cease this teasing.

“Bend a little lower, dearie,” his hand is pressed flat against her back, pushing her lower onto the bed and lining their bodies up. The tip of his cock slides into her but Gold doesn’t pause to let her adjust and accommodate his length. His dick isn’t huge or monstrous but it’s rather thick and she’s tight from clenching her muscles seeking release earlier. Lacey grits her teeth, eyes shut, the pressure of him inside almost too much to bear. She doesn’t want to tell him to stop, but it’s unpleasant, he keeps pushing into her, willing her to open up. She knows it’ll be alright, they’ve fucked before but her body doesn’t listen and she can feel her eyes water upon the intrusion.

“Shhh, Lacey, relax,” he bends forward, his hair sliding on her back and he kisses between her shoulder blades, tracing them with his tongue, biting gently on her spine, distracting her. She concentrates on the feel of his mouth, trying to push his cock out by flexing her inner muscles and he slides deeper, until his hips rest against hers and he’s fully sheathed inside. He’s still over dressed and it feels odd as he wraps himself around her, the fabric of his trousers and shirt is rough on her skin.

He straightens and his hands hold her by the waist firmly. Gold is drawing small circles on her skin with the pads of his thumbs as he stays still for a moment before he begins moving. Lacey tries to buck her hips, to meet his thrusts but he doesn’t allow it. The pace is steady, long strokes of his cock making her toes curl as he hits the place deep inside her. Oh it is so sweet, so good.

Gold increases the tempo, angling himself so that he slides into her from above, grunting at the added pressure of her inner walls on the head of his member. The room is filled with the sound of him panting, breathing through his nose loudly and the smacks of his hips against her backside as he plunges into her mercilessly, faster, working himself to an orgasm.

He wraps a long strand of her hair around his wrist, tugging on it.

“Look at me,” he commands and Lacey tries. It’s not convenient at this angle, her neck is bent awkwardly but she tries.  Her blue eyes are wide open as she locks her gaze with him. His lips are pressed together hard, making them almost disappear in a thin line as if he’s afraid to make too much sound, to moan and convey his enjoyment. His hair is messy, few straight locks sticking out of place, making him look feral and his eyes are dark, large and unmoving, taking her in. Somehow it makes her even more desperate. Lacey wiggles and rotates her hips, tries to squeeze him inside, keep him in, milk his cock. She wants him to lose that sense of… detachment, to pound into her until he cums deep inside. She can tell he’s close, his movements becoming erratic and jerky as his cock grows even harder.

“Cum, now,” he rasps and it is all that she needs. Her body obeys the command, it convulses around his length as his magic swipes across her clitoris. She shudders and cries out, loud enough for the neighbours to hear, but she doesn’t care, _fuck,_ it’s strong, almost too strong. Nothing else in the world exists for her in this moment, only the pleasure, hot, white pulsing waves spreading from her middle through her body for what seems like an eternity. She’s only distantly aware of Gold’s choked growl and she thinks she hears him mutter a name but she’s not certain; she hopes it’s her name, that he thinks of _her_ when his cock squirts his cum, buried deep inside her pussy.

Her body is boneless, the aftershocks still rippling through her and she’s pretty confident she’ll never want or be able to move again. Gold pulls out of her, his cock noticeably smaller after his orgasm and he tucks himself back in, the sound of his zipper indicating that he’s dressed back up, looking posh and imperturbable, while she’s utterly debauched and naked on his bed, his cum trickling down her inner thigh.

Something soft is pressed against her – a towel? – and he cleans her up, careful not to irritate the oversensitive flesh. He coaxes her on the bed, straightening her legs and pulling the tie off her wrists, dropping it thoughtlessly onto the floor. She half-expects him to leave, he’s always so _anal_ about his shop and his routine, but he doesn’t. Gold stretches across the bed close to her, stroking her hair and massaging the nape of her neck.

Lacey doesn’t cuddle, she never does. She scowls when she imagines the sappy post-coital petting and kisses, but this time she reaches for him nevertheless, eyes still closed. Her lips bump against his jaw and she moves them up until she can feel his warm mouth. She sighs as his tongue teases her lower lip but she has no desire to deepen the kiss or be as aggressive with it as she usually is. She lets him slowly brush his lips against hers, the touch gentle and light, calming her, making her strangely warm from inside that has nothing to do with his magic or arousal.

“So,” she opens her eyes after a while, to find him studying her, face neutral and relaxed. Lacey likes to think no one else gets to see him like that, but she tries to push the thought away. Who cares, anyways? It’s none of her business if someone does. It’s not like they’re some mushy couple head over heels in love, for fuck’s sake. They never agreed to anything, never made any vows. They simply went to fucking in every place possible or imaginable, even if Gold is the vanilla bedroom sex type most of the time. Deep down she knows he wants her more than just for sex. It’s not love, _of course_ not, but she caught him looking at her longingly, sadly, as if he saw someone else in her place. She’s feebly jealous of that _someone_ , but he seems content to be with her at the moment, and she accepts that.

“So,” she repeats sassily, “is that _all_ you can do with magic, Gold?”

He actually laughs at that, a deep sound from his chest vibrating through her.

“No, dearie, I barely started,” he promises and Lacey wonders what else there could be in store for her later.

On the second thought, she doesn’t want to now. She likes surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Moment of shameless promotion. I'm now a co-admin of a Rumbelle group on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/RumbelleFairytale?fref=nf)  
> How are we different from a gazillion of other groups? We have daily #NighTales - short stories with accompanying arts to spark your imagination before sleep ;)


End file.
